villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hades (Kid Icarus)
Hades is the main antagonist of ''Kid Icarus: Uprising ''and also the overall main antagonist of the ''Kid Icarus ''series. Hades is one of the most powerful Nintendo Villains behind only Ganon and possibly Giygas. Personality At first glance, Hades is shown to be a mischievous, manipulative trickster. When engaging in conversation, his tone is playfully dull, yet brimming with sarcasm and cruelty. He has a sense of showmanship, using a combination of witty remarks and belittling insults when talking to and about others. He also has a bit of a flirtatious side, constantly making unwanted passes and flattering remarks to and about all the female characters. Hades is considerably arrogant, brushing off any matter as no importance. However, his nonchalant demeanor belies his true dark and destructive personality. At his core, Hades is a merciless psychopath with an utter disregard for life. His lust for killing makes him seem completely unconcerned when his commanders fall in battle, stating that his army is too stupid to have an actual ranking, and has no problem killing off Medusa when she interferes during Hades's final battle against Pit. He also sees souls as nothing more than either as materials to create his monsters or a means of empowering nourishment, indifferent to the fact that his action is upsetting the natural balance of the world due to his selfish greed and hunger. Despite all his malicious tendencies, he does have a genuine sense of humor and enjoys telling jokes and making puns at even the most odd or inappropriate of times. He also shows genuine respect for Pit as a worthy adversary, holding no grudge against Pit after the latter killed him and destroyed his body, and even complimented his abilities, albeit still throwing a few nasty remarks in his direction. Games Kid Icarus During the first Kid Icarus he gives Medusa control of the Underworld Army so she can destroy Skyworld. Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters During the second Kid Icarus he gives the demon Orcos control over his army so he can trasnform Angel land into Evil Land. Kid Icarus: Uprising 25 Years later he ressurects Medusa to distract Pit while he Gathers souls to increase his power and army, he also engineers Dark Pit's creation and after Medusa's defeat he personally reveals himself. During the final battle he is also notable for killing Medusa. Pit destroys him after Palutena charges the cannon of the Great Sacred Treasure, ending the Underworld Threat once and for all. Powers and Abilities Hades is huge and can use many beams and other weapons, he can also summon incarnations of himself called Plutons and is the leader of the underworld army. Hades was strong enough to crush the Great Sacred Treausure and destroy the Three Sacred Treasures. Category:Big Bads Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Dark Forms Category:Deities Category:Satan Category:Complete Monster Category:Comedic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Hungry Villains Category:KId Icarus Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Giant Monsters Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Recurring villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Final Boss